


Kitten

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Dom Dean, Face-Fucking, Kitten Castiel, Kitty play, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, after buying a few little cat dress up things for Cas, Dean couldn’t help thinking of Cas as feline sometimes. The way he stretched languidly in the morning and arched off the bed until the sheets slipped off his morning wood and he smiled deviously at Dean. The way he loved spending his time outside in the sunlight and got distracted by shiny things on the forest floor when they went for hikes. The way he could be an absolutely temperamental grumpy little shit for no discernible reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

It started simple enough.

The three of them were on a hunt involving a nomadic witch that was apparently selling hexed items at craft fairs. She was hard to track ‘cause she kept on moving. There were only a few deaths involved, mostly it seemed she dealt in unnaturally bad luck and weird sex curses. Cas and Sam both seemed to be having fun hitting up the ren fairs and street festival craft booths as they tracked the witch. Dean was more focused on work. And funnel cake. 

Then he saw it. 

It was pretty simple really, but kind of elegant for that fact. A wide strip of black leather with a silver clasp in the back and a bell in the front. The little hoop that the bell hung on was etched in some kind of swooping pattern. Dean remembered when he used to tell Cas that the angel was too quiet and needed to put a freakin’ bell on. Since Cas had turned human, he didn’t have his preternatural ability for quietness or the wings to poof in to the middle of a room without warning. 

Dean still thought it would be funny. It was weird though, right? Wanting to put a bell on your boyfriend? Although he had to admit to himself, it wasn’t just because he thought it would be amusing, but as he ran his fingers over the velvet of the little bell collar he thought it would look good drawn tight around Cas’ neck. 

Dean bought it and shoved it in his suit pocket before meeting back up with Cas and Sam who were canvassing their own areas of the fair. 

-

He is damn glad he got that collar. 

Now, it took Dean a little time to work up to actually giving it to Cas. They finished the case, ganked the witch, went back to the bunker, found another case, and it was a month before Dean finally had the balls to give it to Cas.

He was really, stupendously drunk when he did. That helped a lot. 

And Cas, his eyes went all big and he pulled Dean in for a hug and Dean didn’t really get why Cas was so excited by a stupid little strip of velvet with a bell on it. But when he was sober the next day, he realized that most of the things Cas got from him and Sam were practical. Clothes he needed. Equipment for killing things. Fake credit cards. Food. 

Dean didn’t give Cas much that was as completely, irrefutably impractical as a little collar that the two of them would only see in the bedroom. Cas loved it, probably just cause it was for him, maybe he remembered when Dean used to joke about putting a bell on him – only they weren’t sleeping together back then.

Sleeping together. Fucking. Hunting together. Living together. They were kind of - totally - boyfriends. 

Dean bought his boyfriend a collar with a bell on it. 

And it was awesome. The black velvet against the tan skin of Cas’ neck, the little silver bell that hung in  the dip of his collar bone. It was kind of delicate and out of place on Cas, but Dean liked the feel of it under his hands when he cupped the back of Cas’ neck. Liked to hear the chiming of it in time with Cas’ motions as he bobbed up and down on Dean’s cock. Liked the way Cas smiled softly when Dean clasped it on. 

So it was a little weird. But it made Cas happy. And Dean thought it was hot. 

-

As with most things, once Dean’s interest was piqued he wanted more. 

They were out of Kansas visiting Charlie – social call, not work, how freakin’ novel was that – and of course being in a bigger city they decided to stock up on supplies. Cas and Sam were wetting themselves over the produce selection of an open air farmer’s market – seriously, the hell is a cumquat anyway – and Dean naturally had decided to take advantage of the sprawling adult mart nearby. 

He just wanted to stock up on a variety of lube, maybe some massage oils, plugs could be interesting, when he spotted them. The store was massive, boasting more than just toys and DVD’s. There was a section for lingerie and costumes too. And in the middle of a display stand of accessories Dean found cat ear headbands. 

He walked past them. Found the cherry lube he wanted. Walked past them again and checked out the clearance bin. Walked past them and stopped. 

See, there was this one pair that was black velvet like the collar Cas already had, but it was also lined on the inside of the ears with a pale blue silk. Dean could vividly picture them on Cas with his collar – and nothing else – and somehow getting a boner in the middle of a porn store over cat ears was really pretty embarrassing.

He bought them anyway. 

Lather, rinse, and repeat like the last sex related present he’d gotten Cas and it took Dean a few weeks and a few drinks to give the ears to Cas. He loved them. And looked really great riding Dean’s cock while wearing them. 

-

Honestly, after buying a few little cat dress up things for Cas, Dean couldn’t help thinking of Cas as feline sometimes. The way he stretched languidly in the morning and arched off the bed until the sheets slipped off his morning wood and he smiled deviously at Dean. The way he loved spending his time outside in the sunlight and got distracted by shiny things on the forest floor when they went for hikes. The way he could be an absolutely temperamental grumpy little shit for no discernible reason. 

Dean was just waiting for the day Cas’d knock something off a counter for attention. 

God, there was something wrong with him.

But Cas, well he was a willing and eager partner in the weird. Dean was still somehow caught unawares.

-

Dean was humming along to a tune in his head as he made a sandwich in the kitchen. Barefoot and comfy in jeans and a t-shirt, he layered up the ham and turkey on some rye bread then started slicing some tomatoes to go on it. 

They hadn’t had a whole lot of activity lately, and honestly, Dean was getting kind of comfy with not being so busy. The kitchen was clean, his laundry was running, he figured he’d find Cas and drag him outside with a second sandwich. He could chop up some more fixings. There should be beers in the fridge too. 

“Sam went grocery shopping.”

Dean hadn’t heard Cas come up behind him. “Yeah, you forget to ask for something? I could shoot him a text.”

“No. Sam went grocery shopping. With the drive time, he should be gone at least two hours.”

Dean grinned. Well that was a good way to spend the afternoon too. Setting down his knife and wiping his hands on his jeans, he popped a piece of ham in his mouth before turning around. He nearly choked on the ham when he saw Cas standing in the doorway. Wearing the bell collar and ears. And another collar, a thin strip of leather attached to a delicate looking silver chain, and those lacey blue panties with the bows on the hips that drove Dean fucking wild. 

Panties were, and would always be, one kink that Dean was comfortable with and fuck knows why. 

“Holy shit, don’t sneak up on a guy like that. Thought that bell was supposed to be a warning, you’re gonna give me a goddam heart attack.”

 Cas cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, holding the chain in one hand as he looked at Dean. Dean staid exactly where he was looking at Cas. It was one hell of a sight. Cas was all broad firm muscle, legs hairy, skin tanned and there were the enochian tattoos down his ribs with the anti-possession one over his chest. He really did not look like the kind of guy to be wearing cutesy shit like that. But it really really worked. If Dean’s dick had anything to say about it. Okay, Dean’s dick was the major driving factor in all of this. 

Cas stepped in to the kitchen, stopped, frowned, looked up at the ceiling, then looked to Dean. 

“I would like you to dominate me.”

“ I – what?”

Something had probably short circuited in his brain. Cas made his way across the kitchen and backed Dean up to the counter. Rubbed against him, hips pressed together, Cas’ hands bracing on his arms as Cas leaned in close, voice low saying, “I like it when you tell me what to do,” Cas kept pressing closer, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s and nipping at his ear, “I like the things you make me do.”

Cas smelled like that fruity shampoo he loved, and his hair was curling behind the ears still a little damp and mussed up like he’d just gotten out of the shower. His body was warm against Dean, his back smooth as Dean slid his fingers down the curve of Cas’ spine and flatted a palm on top of the swell of Cas’ firm ass. The silver chain leash was pressed in to Dean’s other hand and Cas had pulled back, grinning at Dean like the devious strategist he was. There was no way Dean was backing down from this challenge. Oh and it was a challenge, Dean could see that is Cas’ eyes. 

Dean gave a little tug to the leash, pulling Cas back to him and kissing him gently. Cas bit at Dean’s lip, licked in to his mouth and ground against him. Dean stroked a hand up Cas’ bare back and pushed his fingers through short hair. He kept tugging a little on the leash, jerk and release, contemplating what he should do. Dean coiled the leash around his fist, twist-pull, and experimentally gave a sharp downward tug to it. 

Cas went to his knees. 

Blue eyes blinked up at Dean, cheeks pink and Cas licked his lips. The velvet collar sat low on his neck, silver bell gleaming, the strip of leather collar cinched up higher. The ears were a little askew on his head, and Dean could see the tip of his cock poking up out of the panties, hard already. He knelt there like he was waiting for something. Oh, oh yeah. Dean was supposed to be the one in charge.

Dean cupped his jaw, slid a thumb over the curve of his lower lip and commanded, “Open.”

Cas parted his lips, tongue darting out against Dean’s thumb. Pushing his finger over Cas’ lower teeth, Dean tugged his mouth open further, hot breath against his wrist. He was so used to Cas being active in bed, responsive and energetic. Even when Dean gave him a few suggestions Cas was usually one to ad lib. Right now, he looked like he was gonna vibrate out of his skin trying to hold still and do what Dean told him to, and only what Dean told him. 

It felt kind of powerful. Dean kind of liked it.

“Take me out.”

His cock was hard in his jeans the moment he saw Cas in this get up standing in the door way. Cas sucked at Dean’s thumb as he unzipped the jeans, tugging them over Dean’s hips with his boxers and getting his cock out. Then Cas waited again, looking up at him, pink lips closed around his thumb. 

“Well go on and suck it sweetheart.”

Still holding the leash in one hand, Dean pet through Cas’ hair as Cas held his cock steady and licked at the head. Eyes focused on his task, Cas kissed down the shaft and lay little kisses along it before drawing it into his mouth and sealing his lips around the shaft sliding down and sucking. 

Leaning back against the counter, Dean realized he was getting a blow job in the kitchen. That was - to start with - unsanitary, plus it might make the next meal with Sam kind of awkward. But there was no fucking way Dean was stopping this show. Cas was making little slurping noises as he started sliding his mouth fast up and down Dean’s cock, spit messy, eyes shut and cheeks hollowed. Hips pushing forward, Dean groaned and tried to keep still, clenching the leash in his hand. 

Cas wanted him to take lead, oh, he could take lead. Tugging the hair at the back of Cas’ head, Dean stilled him. He pulled one of Cas’ hands to rest on his hip. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, mouth still stuffed with his cock.

“I’m gonna fuck your face, you need me to let up, you tap my hip ok?”

Cas squeezed his hip and hummed. Dean cradled the back of his head. Cas scooted his knees a little wider on the hard tile floor, dropping his body down lower and curling his shoulders forward to angle his head into a neater straight line from his mouth in to his throat. Fuck, yes. Dean rocked into Cas’ mouth. 

Cas had gone slack, jaw loose, tongue working against the underside of Dean’s cock but he was letting Dean control the rest of it. Getting him worked up, just sliding half in and drawing out, hands cradling Cas’ head, Dean was panting by the time he pushed his cock head into the back of Cas’ throat.

The slick tight clench of Cas’ throat spasmed around him, swallowing, drawing him down even further. Dean gave gentle little nudges deeper, and Cas was humming around him, drool trickling down his chin. So Dean picked up the pace and started to really fuck in to his mouth, push down his throat. Bottoming out, Dean held Cas down on his cock for a few seconds, pulled back and pushed in holding a little longer, and a little longer. Cas’ back arched as he pushed his ass out, fucking glorious in those lacy panties.

Dean was so keyed up he had to take a deep breath and focus to pull back, dick leaving Cas’ mouth with a pop as Cas leaned forward like he was trying to get it back. Cas was breathing heavy and his cock had let a smear of precome on his belly where it was sticking up out of his panties. Dean curled a hand around Cas’ neck, pushing his fingers under the collars to scratch. 

“That’s a good kitty. We need to take this to the fucking bedroom.”

Cas grunted, voice wrecked, “Please.” 

Dean jangled the leash and Cas rose. They stumbled down the hall kissing and groping their way to the bedroom. Dean may have smacked Cas’ ass a few times. He was fucking toned, but it still jiggled a little if you hit hard enough. 

Even if Sam was supposed to be gone for a few hours, Dean locked the door behind him and dropped Cas’ leash to get himself undressed. 

“On the bed.”

Cas dutifully draped himself across the rumpled sheets. 

“Hands and knees, face the wall.”

Dean dropped his pants and pulled his shirt off. Cas was kneeling just like he said, ass up and thighs spread. Dean could seriously get used to this. Rummaging through a drawer for the lube he’d gotten recently and nabbing a few condoms, Dean knelt on the bed behind Cas and palmed his perky ass through the soft blue lace. 

“You’re so fucking good to me Cas, you know that?”

Cas groaned and pushed his ass back, shoulders dipping and back curved down as he tried to rub against Dean. 

“Yeah I’ll take care of you babe.”

Scooting up between Cas’ legs, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed the panties down so Cas’ cock was free, drawing the elastic under his balls and getting everything mostly comfy. Twisting it to the side in the back, it would have been easier to just take them off but Dean liked the way Cas looked all rucked up and messy with his panties pulled aside. 

Slicking his fingers with the cherry flavored lube, Dean went straight for what he wanted. Cas gasped and twitched when Dean pressed two fingers inside right away, but he loosened easily around it and relaxed. The artificially sweet taste of the cherry was almost cloying, but so worth it for the way Cas moaned when Dean was two fingers deep and licking around his rim.

Reaching between his legs, Dean rolled his sac while fingering him open. Cas’ body was so responsive, smooth walls clenching around Dean’s fingers, hips rolling back against him and begging for more. Cas sucked in a breath when Dean got him stretched enough to scissor his fingers and make a little space between to wriggle his tongue in there too. He was whimpering and shoving his ass back until Dean finally let up and spanked him a few times, twisting his fingers down and making Cas cry out, pinking up his ass cheeks nice until Cas was breathless. 

Rolling a condom on, Dean was more than ready to fuck Cas into the mattress. But he wanted to see his blue eyes and those ridiculous little ears, watch Cas lose it, make him work for it. 

Dean shuffled away and flopped on to his back lying next to Cas. Patting his hip he reached out and grasped the leash again, giving a pull. “Come on sweetheart, gotta work for it. I wanna see you ride me.”

His mouth tasted like fake cherry, but Cas kissed him greedily when Dean pulled him down for it. Settling over his hips, Cas steadied his cock and sank down, thighs clasped around Dean’s sides. Tight and hot, Cas bottomed out and ground down on Dean’s lap, swiveling his hips around. Dean had his hands settled on Cas’ thighs, traced his fingers up the twisted lace of the panties that’d probably be ruined by the end of this, gripped on to Cas’ waist and hefted him up to pull him down again. 

Cas sat up, chest heaving, body flushed and shining with perspiration. The little bell jingled when he lifted up and down, riding Dean’s cock. Dean let him go, pulled his arms up to fold under his head and enjoy the show. The leash trailed down Cas’ tan chest and swayed against his hard cock. 

“Get yourself off.”

Cas licked his lips and nodded, taking his cock in his hand as he set up a rhythm working himself down on Dean. Dusky nipples peaked, his skin was broken out in goose bumps as he shivered and bit his lip. Dean loved to watch the muscle of his hard thighs work, watch his stomach roll and stretch, watch the bell and leash bounce with his fervent movements. 

Rocking his hips up, Dean dug his heels down to give short sharp lifts, fucking up in to Cas without lending a hand. Cas grunted and leaned back a little, holding himself up with his thighs and rolling his hips as he jacked off. Dean could see it coming, how fast Cas’ hand was working over his cock, how his belly quivered and he screwed his eyes shut gasping, come spattering Dean’s belly and chest hotly as Cas dropped down on him, the clench of his muscles rippling around Dean’s cock.

Grabbing Cas’ hips, Dean bounced him a few times, hurtling over the edge in the heat of Cas’ body and the absolutely debauched sight of him all dressed up just for Dean.

Both panting, thoroughly messy, Dean was trying to catch his breath as Cas grinned and played with the little bell on his collar. He was fucked out and high looking. Dean swiped a finger through the come on his belly and reached up. Cas parted his lips, sucking the finger in and teasing Dean, flicking his tongue around it. 

“Kittens are supposed to like cream aren’t they?”

It was a joke, really, but like most things Cas took him seriously and literally. Pulling up off his cock, Cas slunk back on the bed and lowered himself to lick his own come off Dean’s chest. It was all manner of dirty and really kind of gross. Swallowing it after a blow job was one thing, cleaning it off someone else was different. But with the little black ears and collars around his neck, bell chiming, leash tickling Dean’s belly, it was all manner of dirty hot as Cas’ pink tongue lapped up the come. 

When Dean was mostly cleaned up, Cas flopped over and squirmed out of his twisted up panties, pushing himself up the bed to lay next to Dean. 

“Do I make a convincing kitten?”

“Mm, I don’t know, cats nap a lot right?”

“I could use a nap.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Rolling the condom off, tying and tossing it aside, Dean plucked the ears off Cas’ head and undid the leather collar. Leaving the velvet one on with the bell, Dean pulled Cas into the circle of his arms and Cas draped an arm over Dean’s belly as he pushed his head under Dean’s chin. Pulling a sheet up around them, Dean kissed the top of his head. 

Dean wondered if he could find a tail for Cas too.


End file.
